legendsoftimelostfandomcom-20200214-history
Kylin
Kylín Wendara is a Galeyan-Hyrulean of the Nuobah Tribe. She is a tenacious member of the SkullWing and takes up the role of a nature connoisseur within the group. History Bleak Decade She was born and raised in Castle Town. The mother was Miru, a beautiful magic practitioner and noblewoman, and the father was Jin Wendara, a studious knight. The two eventually married and conceived Kylín. Her name means "fortune" in the language of the Nuobah Tribe. The girl lived a decent life with her parents, and while their jobs demanded much, Jin and Miru spent as much time as they could with Kylín. However, an unfortunate event soon dispelled good times. Kylín's mother went missing for some time, forcing Jin and fellow knights to investigate. The soldiers searched and found a poorly-written parchment, which instructed Jin to arrive to the field alone. The note was signed by a being nicknamed The Spectre. Back home, an anxious Kylín questioned her caretakers about her parents' absence. They merely told her not to worry and await their return. Jin did as he was instructed, inferring that one wrong move could put his wife in danger. The knights encountered Miru, who was under the Spectre's control. The party tried to repel the possessed Miru. Many fell by her newfound power. Knowing of Jin and Miru's relationship, the Spectre took control, and promised to let Miru go if Jin sacrificed his comrades. Jin hesitated, to which the Spectre crushed many of his comrades. Angered, the knights continued to fight and lose their lives. Jin dropped to his knees in shock, awaiting the Spectre's promise. However, because of the fiend's malevolence, he crushed Miru's windpipe and mind in front of Jin, and spitefully placed a curse on him. Helpless, Jin held his dying lover, hastily carrying her away as the Spectre disappeared. Jin laid his wife's body to rest in the garden behind their home, and fled town, being declared an outlaw. Jin disappeared over the next decade under the terrible curse. The Spectre was eventually apprehended and tried for treason of the highest degree. Lonely Path Onward, Kylín lived under the watch of her father's allies. The absence of her mother and father made her distant. A few years in the knights' care and tutelage, she learned combat and survival skills. A fatal truth reached her one day when she asked of her mother and father. The headmaster regretfully told her about her father's curse, and that there was rumor that it was contagious and an omen. It stirred disbelief and anger in Kylín. She spent her night outside the castle grounds, gazing at the stars until bitterness and emotions made her weep. For a while, she searched for her father, certain he was out there. Her search led her to the depths of Faron Woods. In her exile, she fended for herself and learned well of her surroundings. Her first brush of danger was a large Wolfos. With her father's ax, she struggled with the beast and managed to cut its arm and tail off, eliminating it and fleeing with a serious calf injury and facial scar. Other beasts were frequent obstacles as well and food was difficult to acquire at times. Kylín became a fierce hunter, allowing her wrath to overcome fear and sadness. Flashpoint: Legends of Time Lost Three months passed. Leaving the depths of Faron Woods one day, Kylín encountered Sio during a skirmish with monsters. Kylín was cautious of him because of his uniform. However, she found it easy to confide in him her lonely situation. Feeling sorry for her, Sio gave his Rupees to Kylín and suggested she go to an inn. She initially refused, but bashfully accepted and headed to Kakariko, saying she wouldn't forget. His kindness disarmed her and caused her to re-evaluate her life later on. Kylín and Sio eventually became a couple for two years. However, due to complications, their romance later turned into a strong friendship. They strove to make things easier for their families and improve living conditions as best they could, especially with Kyín worrying about the state of her father. Along the way, she made significant allies such as the Darka Family of the SkullRose Kingdom and the Ridich Family of Joone. Also, now an active member of the SkullWings, she takes part in the search for artifacts, research, and the warding off of dangerous beasts. Appearance Kylín has jet-black hair with her bangs swept to the side of her face. Her hair is tied back in a messy ponytail by a black band. Her eyes are olive-brown colored and her skin is light brown. Her ears are somewhat sharp, indicating her status as a member of the Hylian-like Nuobans. Small flame-like earrings decorate her earlobes. Kylín has a built figure and rather wide hips. Hunting and escaping from dangerous predators kept her body in shape. She frequently wears a crimson tunic with a black shirt underneath, black stockings, and brown boots. As a SkullWing, Kylín wears a black sleeveless top and a violet scarf, metallic braces on her arms, black hand bandages, black boots. She sports a black skirt with a pink sash around her waist, decorated with pink-colored pieces of cloth at the front. She also Personality Kylín is a cheeky girl and is shown to be aggressive. Due to her parents' misfortunes, she only helped herself and her father, having a hard time connecting because of her attitude. Even so, she opened up to others over time. The girl can be crude about certain things, but doesn't lack discretion. She also displays ruthlessness toward her enemies and wild beasts in combat, appearing violent and determined to survive. Opposing Kylín's fiery nature is a sweetness. Deep down, she yearns for acceptance and affection—this is due to the pain of her parents' long absence. She also seems disaffected by criticism, though on the other hand, is emotionally disarmed by kindness. Additionally, Kylín enjoys cooking. She treats cuisine as a relaxing art. Energetic, she enjoys rigorous calisthenic exercises often till exhaustion. Abilities Kylín is adept at braving the wilderness. Due to training from her adoptive headmaster long ago, she knows how to hunt and avoid dangerous beasts. With her ax, she fends off enemies with a rather erratic style as a means of lowering her foe's morale. Coupled with this is an impressive agility. She can also build makeshift forts and shelters before signs of terrible weather. Wilderness conditioning has let her brave cold weather and humid climates. Category:Character Category:Female Category:SkullWing